1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush tap provided on a washstand and the like, and more particularly to one which is attached from above the washstand and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In attaching a flush tap to, for example, a washstand, a pedestal is secured to the washstand, a water supply pipe is secured below the pedestal, and a neck is attached above the pedestal. Then, the water supply pipe is attached at the back of the washstand, and the neck is attached above the washstand.
Some necks can be attached by a single process, and selecting such a neck simplifies-the attachment operation. In contrast, most pedestals are extremely tiresome to attach.
The pedestal is attached to the washstand by screwing from the back thereof. Since washstands are usually attached to a wall, there is very little space at the back, making this a difficult operation. For this reason, it often takes a long time to secure the screw. In addition, since a water supply pipe must also be connected, the work at the back of the washstand requires a great deal of time.
A water lock is provided to a washstand and the like, and at the time of installation it must be connected to the water supply pipe below the washstand; this structure has poor workability.
FIG. 13 shows the installation structure of a neck in a conventional water lock tap. The neck comprises a neck main body 2 having a flooding exit 1; a knob 3 is provided at the top, and a water supply section 4 having a screw cut in its periphery is provided at the bottom. The water supply section 4 is inserted through a metal washer 5, and is secured to an unillustrated washstand by a nut 6.
In this case, the nut 6 with the metal washer 5 inserted must be tightened using tools below the washstand, and the person who performs this operation must squeeze himself into a narrow space, making the workability extremely poor.
Consequently, there is a demand for a water lock which can be easily installed, and this has led to the use of separate structures for the neck and the pedestal section, which is attached to the washstand and supports the neck. This configuration enables the operations of attaching the pedestal section to the washstand, and attaching the neck to the pedestal section, to be separated, thereby improving the workability. A one-touch neck which can easily be attached and removed has already been provided.
However, water lock work involves not only the neck but also its pedestal, and if the pedestal cannot easily be attached and removed there is no benefit. In attempting to simplify the attachment and removal of the neck while also facilitating the attachment of the pedestal, the attachment and removal of the neck must be simplified without any great effect on the structure of the pedestal, and in particular the section where the neck is attached.
However, the conventional one-touch neck uses a screw system, and inevitably requires a rotational force to be applied to the pedestal during installation; when the pedestal has a lock nut system, the rotational force of the neck rotates the pedestal itself. As a result, the pedestal must have a special structure which can withstand this rotational force at the time of attaching the neck, requiring the entire constitution, including the pedestal, to be changed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flush tap wherein the pedestal can be attached on top of the washstand and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water lock wherein the neck can be easily attached to the pedestal without requiring a pedestal of special structure.
In order to achieve the above objects, the water lock tap of this invention comprises a pedestal, which is secured to an attachment object such as a washstand, a pipe attachment member for attaching a water supply pipe to the bottom of the pedestal, and a neck, which is secured to the pedestal. The pedestal comprises a mesh structure for securing the neck to the outer periphery of the pedestal, and having a ring-like blade section which clips into an attachment hole, provided in the attachment object, and a cylindrical moving member which is suspended from the ring-like blade section and has a plurality of protruding members, which are pressed toward the outside when a cylindrical member having a screw notch in its outer periphery is screwed into a cylindrical space having a screw notch in its inner periphery, the cylindrical member having a slightly smaller diameter than the cylindrical space. The pipe attachment member comprises a screw notch section which functions as the cylindrical member, a flange section which connects to the screw notch section and is accommodated in the ring-like blade section in the pedestal, and a join section which is connected to the water supply pipe.
The present invention further provides a one-touch attachment water lock comprising a pedestal, which is secured to an attachment object such as a washstand, a pipe-connecting member for attaching a water supply pipe and supported by the pedestal, and a neck, which is secured to the pedestal. A plurality of spiraled grooves for securing the neck are provided in the outer periphery of pedestal, and a clawed member, which meshes into the spiraled grooves, is provided on the inner periphery of the base of the neck.